


Octavian: FLARP.

by orphan_account



Series: olympusstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, FLARP, Flush Crush, Friendship, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, olympusstuck, the leotavian gives me lifeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is OCTAVIAN CAESAR and you DID NOT INTEND for the AMPUTATION OF YOUR MOIRAIL'S ARM, the LOSS OF YOUR BLACK CRUSH'S HEARING, the DEATH OF THE RUST BLOOD GIRL, or the MISSING EYE OF THE BRONZE BLOOD BOY. It was, technically, their own faults.





	1. Ethan: Be a douche and challenge your rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways. 
> 
> uh. 
> 
> excuse my shitty art lmao.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ospanel7_zpsy1huolty.png.html)

ETHAN: the apronman 4nd co, huh  
ETHAN: h4h4  
ETHAN: you 4ssholes don’t st4nd 4 ch4nce 4g4inst us  
HAZEL: *me and my consort are going to demolish yall!! >:D*   
ETHAN: wh4t she s4id   
HAZEL: *hehe.*   
LEO: you assho/es aren’t demo/ishing anything!!!   
LEO: we’\\\ beat your asses before you can e\/en blink!  
HAZEL: *bring it on, stupidheads!!*   
BIANCA: jeez, gaveller, watch the fucking language.   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ also, t}{at really isn’t wise, apronman. }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ we’re not strong enough. }-{  
LEO: we aren’t that weakened!!   
BIANCA: mmmm…  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ don’t tell me you’re about to agree wit}{ }{im, mistress.}-{  
BIANCA: shut up, anncorra.   
BIANCA: why ring this LOSER along?  
ETHAN: hes holding you b4ck, is he not  
ETHAN: sources s4y th4t he does   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ oh, so i’m t}{e loser for not wanting to die? }-{   
LEO: guys, no fighting   
LEO: no verba/ fighting, anyways.   
LEO: you both know we are a\\\ for one and one for a\\\\!  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ t}{ank you, apronman. }-{   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ now, can we get out of }{ere? }-{

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761/chapters/19741165)  



	2. Leo: Inconvenience your moirail and cause your matesprit to laugh manically.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ospanel7_zpshb0vnaot.png.html)

LEO: which means we wi\\\ take a group \/ote!!   
BIANCA: HAHAHAHAHA.   
ETHAN: this is too e4sy.   
HAZEL: *hehe we’ve got this in the trench!!*   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ we’re going to w}{at. }-{   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ t}{at is not w}{at all for one and one for all means! }-{  
LEO: a\\\ in fa\/or of besting these nook/icking /osers say aye!!!   
BIANCA: aye!  
LEO: and i say aye as we\\\\!!!  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ no. }-{

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761/chapters/19741201)  



	3. Bianca: Bitch at everyone.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ospanel9_zpskovmocuk.png.html)

LEO: then that’s a resounding yes!!   
HAZEL: *so you’re gonna let us erode you to bits, huh?*  
BIANCA: not if we weather you away first, b->itch.   
HAZEL *look who’s talking -D-*   
ETHAN: 4re we doing this or not?   
LEO: yeah, gir/s, /et’s keep the meowbeast fights to a minimum.   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ let’s keep all fig}{ts to a minimum and abscond w}{ile we can. }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ we’ve got an absconding place. }-{  
LEO: seafarer, /ook, we took a \/ote and we are going to fight!!   
LEO: are you my partner or are you not?  
LEO: because if you sit this out /ike some sort of c/uckbeast, we’re gonna ha\/e to ha\/e a serious ta/k about your priorities.   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ my priorities? }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ out of c}{aracter. }-{  
HAZEL: *come on D:!!!*  
ETHAN: c4n you three get your shit together  
ETHAN: 4re we fl4rping or not   
BIANCA: ugh, i told you to stop bringing him along, leo!!   
LEO: are we a\\\ out of character now?   
LEO: /ook, octavian, if you’re going to spoi/ our fun, just go sit this out or something.   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ come wit}{ me, leo. }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ you know i can't stand seeing you }{urt }-{  
HAZEL: *your flush is showing octavian!! XD*  
BIANCA: yeah, b->ack off my matesprit.   
BIANCA: you’re ruining a perfectly good roleplay.   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ look, if you guys are gonna }{urt yourselves, be my fucking guests. }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ don’t come crying to me. }-{  
LEO: are you serious/y going, dude?   
LEO: ugh  
LEO: message me /ater, man, we’ve gotta ta/k  
HAZEL: *back in charockter now?*   
BIANCA: yes.   
BIANCA: and that was your worst pun yet, gaveller.  
HAZEL: *:D* 

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761/chapters/19741645)  



	4. Octavian: Be a drama queen.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ripoctavian1_zpsb763vnrx.png.html)

OCTAVIAN: }-{... }{mmmp}{ }-{  
OCTAVIAN: }-{ t}{ose nooklickers better not expect me to flarp with t}{em if t}{ey are going to act like cunts }-{   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ oh, well, maybe i s}{ould }{elp… }-{   
OCTAVIAN: }-{ t}{ose dicks are my friends, sadly enoug}{ }-}

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761/chapters/19741660)  



	5. Octavian: Regret your action immediately.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ripoctavian2_zpsh9bjxnp2.png.html)

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8606761/chapters/19741684)  



	6. Octavian: React in the only way possible

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/ripoctavian3_zpsqcagzqr7.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)   
>  [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
